When You Wish Upon a Shooting Star
by nincompoop
Summary: Every wizard knows that their wishes will come true if they wished upon a shooting star. Yaoi.


Hey, peeps! It's my second attempt at HP fandom. It's a slash and I think kinda sappy… anyways, enjoy!

When you wish upon a shooting star.

By nincompoop

I have never been so contented in all my life, as I lay here atop a hill in the middle of nowhere. The evening sun shone down, bathing the entire valley with golden light. The woods surrounding the clearing gave me a sense of seclusion, one I have fought hard and long to obtain. I closed my eyes, breathing in the scents of nature as a gentle breeze coursed through the valley. Below the hill, was a basin, where a tiny spring bubbled merrily. The knee-high grass in the basin undulated in the wind, like a sea of yellow.

Then, there is that human warmth just next to me. He sat cross-legged, eyes of pale lavender staring at what seems to be nothing. He let out a contented sigh and continued to stare at nothing. The breezed toyed with his fine blonde hair as he too closed his eyes. I was just slightly surprised that I am here, in the middle of what seems to be paradise, and most of all, enjoying the silent company of my (former) longest and most bitter of enemies. Draco Malfoy.

I don't remember when we came to a truce. I don't remember when we overcame our differences, and I certainly don't remember when I started to see him in a different light. It might have been that night when he delivered Ron's body to the Order, after he practically carried the body away from the battlefield. _Give him a decent burial_, he had said. _He deserves the highest honour._ It might also have been the time when he and Hermione (both gifted Medi-wizard and witch) pulled an all-nighter to heal and nurse the injured after a terrible Death Eater attack.

"Are you thinking about the War again?" his rich voice barely above a whisper.

I looked at him, wondering how on Earth he knew what I was thinking of.

"Of course I know. How could I not?" OK, is he a psychic or what?

"I'm not psychic, Harry, just observant." A smirk worked its way to his lips. "You had that look on your face every time you lament about the past." Oh.

"What look?" I ask, curious and somewhat adamant. I mean, I so _don't_ have a _look._ And since when does he know me so well?

"That look, obviously." My mood has turned somewhat sour at my memories and the guilt of having survived returned in waves. I guess it must have shown on my face because he spoke again.

"For what it's worth, I think you did a good job kicking the lunatic's arse. There's absolutely no reason for you to feel guilty. After all, it's in the past now, isn't it? And I do distinctly remember a wise wizard who once told me to look forward no matter how bleak the past is." He turned to look down on me, frowning just a little. "I won't stroke your ego by telling you what you have accomplished during the War. You have a new life now, and you might as well enjoy it."

At that comment, I smiled. I have to admit; life without a crazed dark lord crying for my blood was a good one. "Thanks, Draco. I needed that. But I can't help wishing it was different."

"Everyone has wishes, Harry. Just don't let it rule you."

By now, the sun has set and the first stars begin to appear on the velvety black sky. Sitting there with the stars twinkling overhead, I can't help but remember a muggle rhyme I have heard since a child.

"Hey, Draco, Have you heard of this muggle saying? Star light, Star bright. First star I see tonight. I wish I could, I wish I might. Have this wish I wished tonight. Wonder if it works?"

He snorted. "Wishing upon a star? You're such a muggle, Potter. Every wizard knows that if you want a wish to come true, he must wish it upon a shooting star."

"Oh? Really now?" I looked at him, interested

"Of course." His eyes sparkled silver with conviction. A confident smile grazed his lips and I can't help but take in his perfectly chiselled features. His skin, like alabaster was free of all blemish and his hair looked soft to the touch. I was almost overwhelmed by a longing I could barely contain. A blush crept up my cheeks and I hurriedly looked away.

"I've been wondering," his voice drifted to my ears. "If you can wish for anything in the world, what would you wish for?"

Immediately I thought of reviving all our fallen comrades and raising the innocent from the dead. In the same heartbeat, I also knew how futile that would be. Then, it dawned to me that all I have always wanted was someone to care for me, to love me through thick and thin. And that someone wasn't just another someone. It's _him_. But for now...

"What I wish for is courage." I edge closer to him, his silver orbs meeting my own emerald ones.

"Courage?" His voice low. "Why would you wish for courage?"

I moved closer to him till our faces were mere inches away. I can hear his breath quicken as he unconsciously licked his lips. I brought up my fingers and began to trace an outline of his face, from his temples to his jaw line - his face leaning into my touch.

"Courage to do this." I cupped his face and leaned forward to press my lips against his soft, pink ones. After a split second of hesitation, he responded, and deepened the kiss. I cannot recall how long we were in lip lock, but when we finally broke the kiss, he smiled at me and pulled me into a warm embrace.

I felt him bury his face into my messy hair, inhaling deeply. "Mmm.. I think both our wishes came true tonight..." I laughed softly and pulled him gently into another deep kiss.

-------------------

Unbeknownst to the two wizards, a shooting star darted across the twilight sky, momentarily scarring the night sky with a bolt of blue.

-End-

How was it? Good? Bad? Horrible? Do tell me what you think. Signing off,

nincompoop


End file.
